The primary function of this Core is to perform the cardiovascular assessments for the projects within the Program Project that use human subjects. Using echocardiographic methodology, this core will provide assessments of resting cardiovascular function and measures of cardiac and common carotid artery structure. In addition, using this methodology during ischemic and pharmacological challenges, assessments of brachial artery endothelial-dependent and -independent vasodilatory function will be preformed. Using electron beam computed tomography (EBCT), the core will also provide assessments of coronary artery calcification.